


Fanboy

by Malale



Category: Minor Acts of Heroism
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Hostage Situations, Kid Fic, Other, Superheroes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale/pseuds/Malale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"La primera vez que Simon se encontró con Sergio, Sergio no sabía que era Simon y Simon no sabía <i>quien</i> era Sergio" [Hecho para el Reto "Destino" de la comunidad de LJ Crack&Roll]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanboy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AleenaBite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleenaBite/gifts).



> [Originalmente publicado el 27-01-2011. Re-editado. Hecho para el reto [Destino](http://crack-and-roll.livejournal.com/228839.html) de la Dotación Anual de Crack de de la comunidad de LJ Crack&Roll]

 

La primera vez que Simon se encontró con Sergio no fue en la casa de Julius, como él creía.

No, la primera vez que Simon se encontró con Sergio, Sergio no sabía que era Simon y Simon no sabía _quien_ era Sergio.

 

Todo sucedió un año antes. Era un día soleado de junio, sábado, muy cerca de las vacaciones. Parecía que iba a resultar un día de lo más normal.

 

Simon esperaba impacientemente en el parque. Había llegado puntual, por primera vez en su vida, maldita sea. Así que odiaba que lo tuvieran esperando. ¡Mujeres!

La chica era Natalie Morgan, compañera de clase. Rubia, ojos verdes, muy guapa. La más guapa de todo el colegio. Por eso Simon estaba tan impaciente, le había costado mucho lograr que saliera con él. Iban a ir al cine, a comer hamburguesas y jugar en el Arcadia. Había cogido todo su dinero ahorrado cuando trabajaba repartiendo periódicos (Un trabajo muy duro, porque el idiota de Bradley no le dejaba usar sus poderes para hacerlo más rápido) para la ocasión. Todo tenía que salir perfecto.

 

Y no consideraba la perfección en tener que esperar. Resopló, pateando una piedra. El parque estaba repleto de personas, niños de su edad jugando y parejas haciendo picnic y demás cursilerías. Apoyó la espalda en el tronco del árbol que le daba una sombra tan agradable, buscando en cada fibra de su cuerpo paciencia.

 

[-----------------------]

 

Sergio no tenía un motivo tan específico para salir ese sábado. Era un buen día, su padre le había dado hacía poco la paga y pensó en gastárselo en algún libro de literatura fantástica o algún comic de superhéroes. Su librería favorita, un sitio enorme con todo lo imaginable que haya sido impreso en papel, no quedaba realmente cerca de su casa. Pero pensó que un paseo sería agradable.

 

Definitivamente todo se debió a un cúmulo de acontecimientos. Realmente Sergio tuvo mala suerte cuando decidió coger por un callejón poco transitado para acortar camino. Ese callejón justo daba a la parte trasera de un banco. Y justo en ese momento, la pared reventó, la alarma sonó y Sergio se vio delante de tres tipos con pasamontañas y bolsas de deportes en los que aun asomaba algún que otro billete de los grandes.

 

Por un segundo todo se detuvo. Pero entonces resonó alto y claro, justó detrás del chico moreno, un grito grave y potente.

-¡Alto, policía!

Un coche patrulla había bloqueado la calle y sus dos agentes apuntaban a los hombres con sus armas. Sergio no podía entender como habían llegado tan pronto. El muchacho no sabía que una valiente empleada había logrado, sin que la vieran, activar la alarma silenciosa.

 

Todo sucedió increíblemente rápido. Uno de los hombres sujetó a Sergio, rodeándole los hombros con su enorme brazo, utilizándolo como un escudo.

-¡Dejadnos pasar o mataremos la chico!- amenazaron. Sergio gimió, poniéndose azul del miedo. Él sólo quería ir a comprarse un libro. Un simple libro…

 

Los policías accedieron, dubitativos y los tres ladrones se escabulleron hacía una furgoneta negra, donde un cuarto tipo les esperaba. Se pusieron en marcha a toda velocidad, sin dejar escapar al chico, que se retorcía en el abrazó de boa al que lo tenían sometido. Sirenas de la policía comenzaron a sonar de un lado a otro.

 

La persecución había comenzado.

 

[-----------------------]

 

Las escucho antes que nadie. Podría ser por instinto, por costumbre o que realmente tenía un oído muy fino. Pero Simon escuchó las sirenas de la policía y se puso alerta. Vio pasar una furgoneta negra perseguida por tres o cuatro patrullas y no tuvo más que sumar dos y dos.

 

Maldijo en voz alta, provocando que dos abuelitas que estaban dándole comer a las palomas sentadas en un banco lo miraran mal, pero no le importó. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué precisamente _ese_ día? ¿Por qué el crimen no podía esperar?

Aunque bueno… Quizás si se daba mucha prisa…

 

Simon se escondió entre unos matorrales para desnudarse. Por supuesto, como buen superhéroe, llevaba su traje de oficio siempre debajo. Se puso la máscara blanca y, asegurándose de que nadie lo veía, se teletransportó a uno de los coches de policía, cómodamente sentado en el asiento trasero.

-¿Cuál es la situación?

 

El agente que conducía se llevó tal susto que casi tienen un accidente.

-¡Everywhere Kid!- gritaron. Simon rodó los ojos, aunque no pudieron notarlo tras la máscara. Odiaba que dijeran cosas obvias.

-¿Cuál es la situación?- repitió.

-Robo a un banco. Han cogido a un chico de rehén. Como de tu edad.

Simón frunció el ceño por el comentario a su edad, pero se mordió la lengua. No quería que luego llegara a oídos de Bradley que había soltado tacos y lo riñera. _Otra vez_.

-Entendido.- susurró y volvió a teletrasportarse, esta vez en el techo de la furgoneta negra. Se asomó por una de las ventanas laterales, disimuladamente.

 

El chico seguía sujeto por uno de los ladrones. No tenía oportunidad de meterse dentro y sacarlo sin que los vieran. Y en un espacio tan reducido no podría pelear cómodamente sin poner su vida en peligro.

Debía optar por una opción algo arriesgada, pero con muchas posibilidades de que saliera bien.

Simon, esperando el momento justo cuando se acercaban a un cruce, volvió a teletransportarse, justo delante de la furgoneta. Como reacción natural, el hombre que conducía intentó esquivarle y perdió el control justo hacia una farola.

 

En los pocos segundos que tardó la furgoneta en chocar, Simon se teletrasportó dentro de la furgoneta y sujetó al moreno, que ya no estaba atrapado entre los enormes brazos, y lo sacó del vehículo.

 

Sergio casi no tenía idea de lo que había sucedido. En un instante parecía que iba a morir en un accidente y al otro estaba sano y salvo en la acera, con alguien rodeándole los hombros. Una persona tan pequeña y delgada como él.

-Ey, ¿estás bien?- preguntó el pequeño superhéroe.

-Sí- musitó. Lo conocía, por supuesto que sí. Era Everywhere Kid, el compañero y ayudante del gran héroe de la ciudad, Everywhere.

¡Wuah! ¡Lo había salvado un superhéroe! ¡A él! A Sergio Carter, el chico más rarito de la escuela, de su barrio. El chico que prefería leer a jugar al futbol. El chico que no tenía amigos y con quien nadie hablaba.

 

La policía pronto los rodeó, haciéndose cargo de la situación. Simon lo dejó en manos de un agente y se despidió con un gesto de la mano.

-¡Hasta la vista, ciudadano!- comentó felizmente.

-¡Gra-gracias!- tartamudeó. Pero no estaba seguro de que Everywhere Kid lo hubiera escuchado antes de irse.

 

Ese día, ese soleado sábado, Simon llegó retrasado a su cita y Natalie no le esperó (Una cosa realmente injusta, a su parecer, ya que él estuvo esperándola a ella más de veinte minutos). La chica fue diciendo por todo el colegio lo maleducado que había sido el chico Morris. A Simon le quitó las ganas de volver a tener una cita en mucho tiempo.

 

Pero lo que no supo Simon es que ese mismo día Sergio llegó a su casa acompañado de dos agentes que les explicaron todo a sus padres. No supo que el chico nunca alardeó de su encuentro ni su rescate en el colegio, pero que guardó ese momento como un preciado recuerdo en su cabeza. Como el día más emocionante de su vida. Que empezó a coleccionar todo lo que tuviera que ver con su ahora superhéroe favorito.

 

Simon no supo, hasta un año después, que había conseguido a su mayor admirador.

 

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Pues aquí está mi muy personal versión (que seguro totalmente incorrecta) de porqué a Sergio le gustaba tanto Everywhere Kid. No sé realmente si este fic es bueno o no, sólo sé que me trae buenos recuerdos. Fue el primero que hice de MAOH (Best webcomic EVER) y hay tan poquito de ellos que... Well, me atrevo a subirlo porque, why not? En cierto sentido es cute. Simon y Sergio son super cutes always. 
> 
> (Como digo en mi bio, en Ao3 subiré fics más bien largos, que me gusten especialmente y que estén acabados. Si queréis leer mis drabbles están todos en mi livejournal, donde continuaré publicando todo y de todo)


End file.
